Broken Prophacies
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry has reached his breaking point and realizes that the one thing he wanted the most could only be given by the person who understands him the best.


*******************************************  
This one is for Dreamsong22 thank you for reviewing!  
-Mistress Slytherin**

**PS. I'm looking for plots right now so if any one has any suggestions please e-mail me!  
*******************************************

He watched the wine drip. Red drop after glittering red drop onto alabaster skin teasing him as they connected and slid freely creating intricate patterns. Red, like the eyes that haunted him the most, the ones he hated so yet longed for simply because he was _that_ screwed up. He chuckled flinching at the half-sob that tore past his lips and echoed through the hall trying to understand why it didn't come out with the same grim amusement he felt. He didn't know when it happened. When he had begun to despise his only friends for their flaws…perhaps when he realized that they pitied him and nothing more. _They_ pitied _him_; the boy whose family could barley feed him and the girl whose pretentious attitude caused every one to hate her. But oh, he had longed for friends! He had longed for someone to stand beside him in this scary and all too real world, but in the end he realized that he had been blinded by the thought that someone might actually _want_ him. Ha! The idea was ludicrous. He was nothing, he had been told this since he was old enough to bleed and yet for some reason he had stubbornly believed that somewhere he could be wanted. So why was it that now, as he lay on one of the tables in the great hall staring at the starry ceiling laughing at the hilarity of it all- was he also crying? He hated himself. Oh how he hated himself, now especially since the one person who could have understood him the best was also the one person he had pushed away the hardest. He startled as a cool hand held his arm in a vice-like grip.

"_Harry_…" He looked at the man with wide eyes. He was terrible to look at, yet this only made him hurt worse. _He_ had been the reason this magnificent creature had been robbed of his Adonis like looks. Eyes as red as wine were trained on the ruby droplets that were sliding down Harry's split wrist leisurely. Harry knew that despite everything that he had been told about this man, he was the only one who could possibly care for him. The headmaster had once said that love was a power on its' own- unique and precious in its' very existence. Harry decided to love. Whispered words healed the source of the freely flowing elixir while soft black cloth wiped away the mess. A soft chuckle drew the red eyes away from the mess.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, curiously, as if he didn't care in the least- which truth be told, he didn't. Cautious eyes surveyed him rapidly closing him out. He reached out panicked and caressed a pale, waxy cheek ignoring the way he could feel the bones easily beneath it. The face tensed further under his touch saddening him.

"I came to take over Hogwarts." The raspy voice said powerfully. A small smile slid across Harry's lips as he relaxed his body somewhat tired.

"Is that what you truly want?" He asked. Crimson eyes narrowed in defense making him sigh; he had so much work to do.

"Yes." He said. Harry nodded his head.

"And…?" He pressed. "What else did you come here for?" A cruel smile tilted the dark lord's lips.

"I came to kill you." He threatened. Harry furrowed his brows.

"But you healed me." He said looking at the hand that still gripped his bloody wrist. The smile turned into a frown and Harry carefully sat up. "Do you know what I want?" He said quietly placing a hand on the thin cheek. Red eyes narrowed.

"You assume I care?" He said silkily. Harry smiled and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the skin lovingly. He was surprised to see the skin become softer beneath his touch loosing its snake-like quality. He wondered… Carefully he leaned forward and pressed his worry bitten lips against thin chapped ones moaning at the emotion that swept through him. When he pulled away the dark lord's lips were aristocratic and alluring in their plumpness. His eyes glittered as he looked into shocked and confused orbs.

"It doesn't matter whether you care or not." Harry said. "Because I know what it is that you really want." He leaned forward and pressed himself against the bony chest listening to the heart beat as the body slowly filled out and muscles returned.

"What are you doing Potter." An alarmed voice sounded. Harry reached out his hands and lovingly traced the dark lord's features not surprised in the least to see cheeks fill out and a powerful looking nose grow in while arching eyebrows darkened.

"I'm doing what you've always wanted me to do." Harry said watching reddish-brown hair fall in luxurious waves moments after his hands had toyed with the bald scalp. When his work had finished he laid back on the table letting his arms settle beside his head. "I'm submitting." Red eyes glittered for a moment before like a snake the dark lord attacked ravishing his lips and drawing louder keening noises from him that he'd ever thought possible. Talented fingers easily slid his clothing away from him leaving him to gasp when the chilly air hit his flushed skin.

"How many _years _I've wanted this Potter." The dark lord whispered his voice now soft and dulcet causing him to tremble.

"You have it." Harry said lovingly as he slid his fingers through silken strands. The head snapped up. A shaking hand pat the new hair with amazement.

"Potter what have you done." He said harshly pulling away and conjuring a mirror to see himself better. Harry shivered and drew his knees up to his chest.

"The power the dark lord knows not." Harry said quietly. "The power that can not be tamed by potions or spells." He shut his eyes. "I felt it once, but I was too young to truly comprehend it." Red eyes watched him.

"Say it." The dark lord said his voice hiding and edge of fear. Harry smiled.

"I love you." He said feeling his heart ache. Voldemort gasped and stepped away releasing the mirror so that it fell to the ground and shattered. For a moment there was only silence and harsh breathing, then slowly, ever so slowly Harry stood regardless of his bare feet and began walking towards the dark lord. The glass cut his feet mercilessly and the floor began to turn red with his blood but Harry continued forward.

"I killed your parents!" Voldemort yelled. Harry nodded.

"I killed you." He countered quietly wrapping his arms around the warm waist and laying his head against the clothed chest. Shaky arms wrapped around him and he sighed in contentment.

"I don't understand." The dark lord said brokenly. Harry shrugged.

"That's ok." He said nuzzling the cloth of the robe. The arms tightened and easily maneuvered him lifting his weary body away from the glittering floor. He heard the crunch of glass and felt the rough wood against his back as he was laid down. He smiled as he felt his feet being healed.

"Say it again." Harry cracked an eye open.

"I love you." He said hoping his eyes could show the man what his words could not. The man above him shuddered and climbed up onto the table covering him with his warm body. Gentle caresses and soft worrying kisses were laid about him with reverence he knew he didn't deserve yet selfishly welcomed.

"I…" Harry sealed the man's lips with his own.

"No you don't." He muttered pulling away. "At least not yet." He pecked the swollen lips tenderly. "But it's ok." He whispered pulling at the thick robes that still hid his partner from his hungry gaze. "Even if you never love me and decide some day to kill me, I am content." Red eyes became worried.

"I won't kill you." He whispered trailing burning kisses up and down Harry's neck. "Not now that I have you." Harry moaned as he lips were claimed and his tongue was caressed. Nipping teeth teased him confusing him with pained pleasure.

"Please." Harry whispered weakly. Harry watched the dark lord sit up and remove the last of his clothing before hesitantly running his fingers across the warm skin. Fire raged through them melding them together when Voldemort finally lay atop him, skin flush against his as a teasing finger began to toy with a part of him that had never been touched before.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked after slipping a single finger inside and feeling Harry's tightness. Pained green eyes watched him with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes." Harry whispered looking away afraid of the rejection he would see only to moan as lips claimed his so heatedly he didn't even feel the second finger enter him.

"Good." The dark lord hissed. "You are mine only." Harry moaned softly at the obsessive fire he saw in the crimson eyes that were rapidly turning a deep burgundy color as lust tainted them. He winced as a third finger wedged it's way inside of him only to cry out a moment later when the searching fingers found what they had been looking for.

"Ah! P-Please!" He begged. "Again!" The fingers continued to stretch him brushing against that spot when his begs and cries evoked mercy from the man that held him and skillfully teased him. He almost screamed in frustration when the fingers left him. He clung to the dark man's chest frightened that he would be left in this state. A soft chuckle made him look up into eyes brimming with pride.

"Mine." He whispered into Harry's ear before biting down on the soft flesh just above his collar bone. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the pressure increased until the skin broke only to have a gentle tongue lick away the blood and kiss the spot tenderly.

"Yours." Harry sighed allowing the man to lay him on his back and watching with avid eyes as the impressive erection was coated with a hastily conjured bottle of oil. He shivered as he felt the tip press against his twitching entrance before slowly gliding in stretching him painfully as his body worked at accept the intrusion. He hardly heard the whispered reassurances as the erection pressed deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Harry." He looked blearily up at the pinched expression hardly believing that it was finally all inside of him.

"Full." He gasped out. "So incredibly full!" The dark lord rested his forehead against his shoulder.

"Say it?" he begged.

"I love you." Harry said adjusting to the size.

"Again." The dark lord demanded thrusting softly.

"I love you!" Harry panted. "More!" The heavy flesh slid out almost completely before filling him once more.

"Again." Voldemort hissed.

"I love you!" Harry shouted as his prostate was hammered into leaving him an incoherent mess. The sight was enough to drive the dark lord forward thrusting wildly as both their control snapped.

"Ah…oh!...m-m-more!...ah!...yesss…" Harry let out a slew of barley understandable words demanding and pleading at the same time as his climax approached. "_Close!_" He hissed unaware that he had begun speaking the language of the snakes. Red eyes widened at the sound the pupils dilating as the sultry language passing his young lover's lips pushed him over the edge.

"My name Harry." He begged before cumming with a shout.

"T-Tom!" Harry cried out as his word disappeared knocking him into oblivion. Tom Riddle spent long hours after that watching Harry sleep. Coupled with the immense loss of blood his orgasm had been enough to knock Harry unconscious, though even then the boy was smiling contentedly. Tom, upon realizing the precious gift he had been given decided that he would do his best to protect it. Tenderly he wrapped the thin frail boy into a blanket and made his way out of the Great Hall carrying his prize carefully and shielding his precious boy from the eyes of his servants. He ignored the empty gaze that the headmasters eyes occupied finding that the clinging snuggle from the man-child inside of the blanket held a much greater victory for him. Hogwarts easily fell to him and shortly afterwards so would the ministry, he had everything he had ever dreamed of having, and even something that he had hardly dared to wish for.

"Harry." He whispered brushing the dark fringe away from the scar he had placed into the boy's skin so long ago. He kissed the scar and laid the lithe form down on his bed wrapping his arms around his Harry and loving the way the arms immediately sought his embrace. Carefully he pressed his lips against fuller ones closing his mind as he mouthed the words that he wasn't quite ready to say aloud. He didn't see the green eyes widen in shock, nor did he see the way the angelic features softened, but he felt the warm body press closer to him and sighed as he drifted off.

_I love you Harry Potter…_

Unspoken words which broke even fates intentions for them…because love was its' own sort of magic, unique, and distinguished.


End file.
